The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Malaria in 2011 will focus on "The Science behind Control and Eradication". GRC will provide a forum to discuss cutting edge basic and applied research on malaria, with an emphasis on the development and implementation of measures intended to treat, control, and eradicate malaria. This will be accomplished by inviting global leaders working in different areas of malaria research, or in fields outside the traditional malaria research areas that can stimulate new thinking and approaches to the malaria problem. The Aims of the Malaria GRC are: Aim 1 - to highlight the latest advances in malaria epidemiology, modeling, immunology and pathogenesis, to understand their relevance to malaria control and elimination, and discuss how these insights might reveal conflicts between the goals of control and eradication. Aim 2 - to focus on cutting edge and future technologies that will accelerate research and be required for the ambitious goals of malaria control and eradication. Aim 3 - to attract the best researchers from a diverse array of disciplines, and to seek intellectual cross- fertilization that will lead to new ideas for research and interventions. Aim 4 - to provide a stimulating environment where students, postdocs and junior investigators can present and discuss their research with the best minds in the field. The 2011 Gordon conference on malaria will bring together scientists from diverse disciplines, including mathematical modeling, systems biology, vector biology, immunology and pathogenesis, to discuss the science and prospects for malaria control and eradication. During each of the five days of the GRC the attendees will assemble for three common activities, namely morning and evening plenary sessions and the afternoon poster session. Ample discussion time is incorporated in the plenary sessions and there is a generous amount of free time in the afternoons and in the evenings for attendees to get together in an impromptu fashion. The attendees (about 200) will be senior and junior investigators, post-docs and graduate students from academic and federal institutions and industry. Participation from disease endemic countries will be encouraged via specific travel/accommodation funds being sought from the Gates Foundation. It is the policy of GRC that there are no published proceedings in order to encourage open exchange of unpublished data. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 2011 Malaria GRC will bring together scientists from many diverse disciplines to focus on "The Science behind Malaria Control and Eradication". Malaria eradication is now a strategic priority of many organizations including the US government, but new technologies and tools are needed to achieve this ambitious public health. This meeting will emphasize interactions between scientists with diverse backgrounds, as well as state- of-the-art presentations on malaria and advanced technologies, in order to stimulate new thinking and new collaborations that will deliver the future tools required for malaria control and eradication.